1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a module for determining the time for a driving signal to be applied in which one frame is progressed while suddenly generating a deviation in a gate-driving signal at a specific interval when driving a liquid crystal display device without a gate printed circuit board, which allows the gate-driving signal to be modified such that it has a certain drift within one frame thereby preventing a screen of the liquid crystal display device from being displayed with it being divided into a plurality of screens.
Also, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel assembly in which levels of output signals of all the gate lines outputted from a module for determining the time for a gate-driving signal to be applied are tuned to have a certain drift so that a gate-driving signal is modulated with it having a certain drift during one frame, thereby preventing a screen of the liquid crystal display device from being displayed with it being divided into a plurality of screens.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel assembly in which, although a plurality of modules for determining the time for a driving signal to be applied are used to apply a gate-driving signal to a plurality of gate lines so that the gate-driving signal is decreased or increased linearly, there is generated no sudden variation in the gate driving-signal between the modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the development of information processing devices for processing a variety of information has been accelerated, a large amount of information can be processed during a short period of time and the processed information can be obtained.
Since such data processed in the information processing device is still of electrical signal forms, the operator needs a display device or interface device to see the results.
For this reason, the display device has rapidly developed along with the development of the information processing device. Currently, a liquid crystal display device is being developed that can achieve the same resolution and full color spectrums as those of Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) type display device, and in the mean time, which is more advantageous than the CRT type display device in regard to volume and weight.
Since the technology relating to such a liquid crystal display device follows a trend toward having high resolution, full-color and a large screen which are advantages of a CRT type display device, and reduced volume and weight or intrinsic advantages of the liquid crystal display device unlike the CRT type display device, it is expected that more compact and lighter liquid crystal display devices would appear in the near future.